In nuclear power plants, thermal power plants, etc., for example, in order to visualize the operational state of the plant and clearly present it to an observer, a monitoring system that displays, on a display screen, a plant system diagram to which information about the operational state is added has been proposed.
For example, a system that graphically displays the presence or absence of a medium in pipes of the plant, a medium type, a medium mixture ratio, and a medium flow direction has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1.